Reluz
by El-Amarna
Summary: Hermione Granger repensa sua vida  o que foi e o que poderia ter sido  dezenove anos após a batalha final contra Lord Voldemort. Pensa em Rony. Pensa em Harry. Novos problemas, como remakes de antigos, aparecem. CONTÉM SPOILERS DO LIVRO UM AO LIVRO SETE.


Bem, gente, a idéia de fazer esta fic surgiu assim que li o último livro do Harry, por isso aviso antecipadamente que **contém _spoilers_** do livro um ao livro sete. Fiquei matutando aqui o que teria acontecido à Hermione Granger depois do final que a Sra. Joanne Rowling nos apresentou, e, claro, tentei dar uma dramaticidade à história.

Hermione, aqui, pensa e repensa sua vida através de um ponto de vista angustiado que em nada lembra a jovem dos tempos de Hogwarts. Espero que gostem e, se acharem que a história é digna, deixem reviews. Também aceito críticas construtivas.

**Só salientando: Harry Potter e nenhuma das personagens me perencem. Os direitos autorais são de propriedade da Sra. Joanne Rowling e da Warner Bros. **

* * *

**Reluz**

Há muito tempo - ó, Deus, só agora se dava conta de quanto tempo passara – recebera uma carta estranha, selada em cera vermelha e entregue de uma maneira digamos não muito convencional. Menos convencional ainda era o conteúdo do tal envelope: Hermione Jane Granger não só era uma bruxa, mas estava sendo convidada a ingressar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Foi um choque, de início. Os Granger se espantaram um pouco, mas a pequena Hermione, sempre sedenta por conhecimento, logo se apressou, ou melhor, apressou seus pais, para que comprassem o material escolar, suas novos apetrechos, providenciassem novas roupas... Sim, ela ia precisar de novas roupas, mas não muitas, que Hermione nunca fora disso.

As férias passaram em uma velocidade maior que aquela com a qual a pequena Hermione passava, ávida, as páginas dos muitos livros que comprara. O primeiro que leu e, dentre todos, o que mais havia gostado, foi Hogwarts, uma História. Seria mesmo a escola como descrevia aquele amontoado de pergaminho amarelado alinhavado por um bem-feito encadernamento em couro escuro? Seria seu teto encantado para que estivesse sempre igual ao céu lá fora? Seria... Caiu adormecida, sem respostas.

Ah, Deus, ela lembrava daquela noite... Daquela noite em que dormiu abraçada a um livro, perguntas pululando em sua cabeça, quase todas sem resposta... Dormiu como uma pedra para, no outro dia, chegar ao castelo onde sua vida foi mudada radicalmente. Ah, como eu era inocente! Um suspiro saiu, espontâneo, de seu peito, e uma lágrima teimou em aparecer em seus olhos no momento em que lembrava de Hogwarts. A lágrima foi detida pela vontade de ferro de Hermione. A ferida que foi aberta naquele castelo, e só crescera com o decorrer dos anos, no entanto, continuava doendo forte em sua alma.

King´s Cross não aparentava nenhuma anormalidade naquele primeiro de setembro de 1991, ou pelo menos nada que fosse notado pelos olhos desatentos dos trouxas – Hermione descobrira que era assim que se denominavam os não-bruxos – pudessem noticiar.

Sentia um medo estranho, iria se separar dos pais... Amigos, nunca os tivera mesmo, não fazia diferença, mas seus pais... Os amava tanto, tanto! E esse mundo estranho, que ela não poderia prever ou controlar (pelo menos ainda, dizia a si mesma), a amedrontava. Conseguiria, finalmente, fazer amigos? Ou continuaria sozinha, fosse no mundo bruxo, fosse no mundo trouxa?

Despediu-se dos pais da maneira menos traumática possível. Tentaria ser forte. Seguiu as instruções, rumou na direção da parede que ficava entre as plataformas nove e dez e... PUM! Chegara à plataforma 9 ¾, com o Expresso de Hogwarts já a postos para acolher as dezenas de alunos que circulavam, eufóricos, nos arredores e nas dependências do trem. Procurou uma cabine vazia, no meio do trem, e sentou-se. Esperou, esperou... Pensava tanto, nem se deu conta que o Expresso já havia partido, que a paisagem já começava a mudar... Seus pensamentos, no entanto, foram interrompidos por uma voz chorosa. Um garoto havia perdido seu sapo.

Ela de pronto foi ajuda-lo... Seria bom ser gentil com as pessoas... E, além disso, o pobre garoto parecia tão desesperado... Passando por outro vagão, ajudou ainda mais um garoto, um ruivo desengonçado que sentava ao lado de um garoto mirrado e de cabelos espetados. "Ei, tem uma coisa estranha no seu nariz!" Pronto, agora tinha salvado mais uma alma... Salvou o ruivo do ridículo.

Chorou... Agora não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Certificou-se de que o quarto estava trancado e de que estava sozinha, para que pudesse, ao menos, remoer suas agruras em paz. Durante todos esses anos, procurou manter toda a dor que sentia escondida da família. Aos olhos dos outros, Hermione Granger era uma bem-sucedida auror, muito bem casada e mãe de dois lindos filhos.

Hermione Granger era, na verdade, uma fracassada que, apesar de tudo que leu, de tudo que estudou, de todo esforço que fez, não conseguira nada na vida, mas precisava manter as aparências. Não por ela, que ela há muito tempo deixou de importar, mas pelo marido, pelas crianças... Por ele. Chorava mais. Sentou-se no chão e abraçou as próprias pernas, como se isso pudesse consolá-la. Como se aquele abraço fosse o abraço que nunca teve, e nunca vai ter.

Sempre gostou dos subprodutos da melancolia. Naquela tarde, estava disposta a reconstruir toda a sua trajetória, estava disposta a sofrer tudo de novo, mas não pôde. Só conseguia pensar, agora, no que poderia ter sido, mas não foi. Só conseguia pensar em um par de olhos verdes que jamais a olharam diferente de como se olha uma irmã... Pior que isso, diferente de quem olha a mulher do melhor amigo, que ainda por cima é seu cunhado.

Levantou pesada e pausadamente e foi em direção ao banheiro. Tomou uma longa chuveirada, tentando lavar as lágrimas e a tristeza que existia em seu peito. Não conseguiu apagar a tristeza, mas certamente amenizou a expressão chorosa que teimava em aparecer em seu rosto. Vestiu-se de maneira sóbria, como sempre, e tomou seu rumo em direção ao Ministério da Magia.

Hoje, Hermione preferiu o transporte coletivo dos trouxas, gostava de pensar enquanto o ônibus andava. Pensava nele, nela, nele de novo... Em seus filhos, linda Rosa, sapeca Hugo... Ah, precisava descer agora, senão iria passar de seu ponto. Trabalhar, nessas horas, parecia sempre o melhor remédio.

* * *

O capítulo dois será postado tão logo seja possível. Muita gratidão àqueles que leram. 


End file.
